QUEEN OF DRAGON REALM
by Lucy N.Dragneel
Summary: Lucy is ignored by her 'so called nakama' except few of them because lisanna is back. Soon she is kicked out of guild so she left guilt and now she in Sabertooth Fairy Tail's rival guild. Wait she is dragonslayer...How?
1. Chapter 1

QUEEN OF DRAGON REALM

Hey guys this is my first fanfic ….hope you'll like it.

Now to the story…..

By the way there is no Tenrou Arc in my story neither infinity clock arc.

Chapter 1 - _Replacement_

It was normal day at fairy tail for every guild member except for lucy .Its been 6 months lisanna came back from dead or from edolas whatever you say, and its been hard for this 6 months non of the guild member have given her shit exceptfor wendy, charle, gajeel, lily, laxus, raijinshuu and ofcourse master makarov. she has been ignore by her 'so called nakama'. This 6 months have been tourture for lucy. Even Team Natsu has ignored her. She remembered that day when they replaced her with that bitch lisanna(yes lisanna is bitchy in my fanfic ).

_**Flashback**_

At first when lisanna show up guild held party which long lasted for 3 days,which lucy didn't mind at all,after all it was for lisanna's welcomind 3 days when party was over lucy decided to go for job as per her rent was on due date. When she asked her team to a job they said unexpected words:

"Yo lucy since lisanna is back I want to be her part of team." Said Natsu with his famous grin.

Lucy said "uu..uummm sure I don't mind" then natsu replied "I meant we are kicking you out of our team." Then that lisanna said "After all you were a replacement for me." Erza said "yeah right…..and you weak now you can go on solo mission and get stronger. Lucy was on verge of tear and thought '_So I was always replacemenat for lisanna' gray nodded and said "and you always ranting about your rent so now you can do it by yourself"._ Lucy replied tears rolling fromher eyes"aren't we nakama….then why" natsu said "ofcourse we are your nakama but the fact wont change that were are just replacement for lisanna".with that he kissed lisanna's cheek, which shocked lucy. She had been lovewith natsu since phantom lord incident. Her heart was even more piecered when natsu announced to guild "by the way me and lisanna are dating now guys".with that guild started partying.

End of Flashback

Tears started coming from her eyes. She has been alone today wendyand charle went with gajeel and lily for training. Gajeel has been training her on her Dragonslayer instincts and laxus was on mission with has been her brotherly figure when guild member started her ignoring. Then she saw mirajane coming from guild's kitchen and asked mira for her favorite strawberry milkshake mira replied in annoyed toned " I am busy. Move your ass from stool and get it by yourself". Lucy got sad but she faked smiled and said"ok mira-san I will go ans take-". But then she was stopped by harhly opening guilds door. She saw Team Natsu coming to her. She was happy they are going to talk with her. But everything went worng when natsu punch her with fire fist. She fall down on her butt, her cheek started to sting and boold came from her mouth. She got up and asked them " whats wrong….why did you did that". Erza replied "why did you do that to lisanna"she said pointing to saw lisanna, she was badly injured with bruises on her hands and face. Lucy looked shocked and lisanna gave her evilly smirk. When lucy protested herself"I didn't do anything" . but then gray said "Don't lie to us…..lisanna said that she was attacked by you because she loves natsu and you do too…..so you told her end up your relation with him or you will harm her". Lucy said with tears steaming down on her face" yes….I loved natsu but that not means I will do such things to lisanna.I want natsu to be happy and when I saw him happy with lisanna it made me happy too…then why would I hurt lisanna. Please natsu believe me. I didn't do anything." With that lisanna said with fake tears and trembling body "so you are trying to tell us that I am lying" "no I don't mean like that ". "yes lucy you mean it" said natsu as he charge another attack on lucy. With that gray and erza also started to attacked her. Then levy came and said to lucy" we don't want such guild member in our guild" "yes and your weak which make our guild weak too"said cana and mira nodded in approving it. After that lucy run to master's cabin and told master to remove her guild do what she said. He then said to"I understand you my child…..you have through a lot so I wont hesitate you to stay here"tear were coming down from his eyes. Lucy gave a hug to master and told him to say goodbyes to her remaining friends and told him to say them not get angry on Team Natsu and guild. Lucy came out of masters cabin going straight out of the guild but stop to guild door trun her head to guild members giving glare that put erza on shame and said "Farewell Fairy tail. I will not forget this day,you cause pain to me, trusted you all as real family but you crush my trust of your. From now onward we are enemies you will pay the pain you caused to me….i will become strong and you just pray that we cant cross our roads to each other because if next we see each other I am going to hurt you and show you pain you have caused me especially Team Natsu plus lisanna "."Just get out now from our guild… you slut" said lisanna and lucy gave her killing glare and headed to her apartment.

After coming back to apartment lucy broke into tears as she lay on her bed crying when one hand was placed on her shoulder, lucy knew it was loke and hug him tightly to dear life and slept crying and hugging loke.

Next day she packed her bags and heade to train station, she bought a ticket to heartfilia konzern, she decided to buy her dads mansion. In those 6 months lucy saved money for her bringing her mansion back. She promised her dead father that she bring back there mansion.( luucy's father, jude heartfilia commited sucide because of loss of money and house).

LATER AFTER BUYING MANSION AND WAY TO HER HOUSE

Lucy reach to house door when she saw something huge rustling sound at back of her mansion and she decided to check so she went backside of mansion and what see saw that almost shocked her.

.

.

.

Please guys tell me how was the story…please review…. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail

Last chapter…..

LATER AFTER BUYING MANSION AND WAY TO HER HOUSE

Lucy reach to house door when she saw something huge rustling sound at back of her mansion and she decided to check so she went backside of mansion and what see saw that almost shocked her.

Present Time-

Lucy was shocked because she saw a dragon. She cant utter a word from mouth , she saw dragon was very beautiful. It had white scale and golden trimming design on it and was huge as her mansion. She don't know what to say, natsu said her once that igneel was caring dragon but she didn't know about what other dragons are. Her train of thoughts was break by soft and caring voice." Don't worry child, I wont harm you. My name is stella celetia". Lucy just stared at her and then speak "didn't all dagons just disappear 7 years ago." With that stella replied "yes. They disappear except me. I waited here for the child which is happen to be our princess. She used to live here with our queen "."oh…I see. Whats her name?" said lucy .stella spoke "Lucy Heartfilia ".Lucy's eye widened what dragon told then told " I am Lucy Heartfilia, but I don't think I your princess".

Stella said "No princess Lucy ,you are our princess. your mother Layla Heartfilia was our queen. Now your mother is dead so you are our Queen". "But mom never told me." said lucy. "It is because she wanted to wait to tell you, but she died saving two dragons…..princess please come with me and become our queen. Princess we all dragons want you to rule Dragon Realm". Stella said gleam in her eyes. Then Lucy thought this was a good idea of becoming strong. "Ok stella I'll come with you " .

And then stella open portal to Dragon Realm. When both of them enter dragon realm all dragon greeted them and kneel before lucy. Lucy was awful seeing dragons world and smiling at dragons waving her hand. Then she came into huge castle and saw some humans standing beside throne. Then red dragon came forward and greeted lucy " hello princess lucy, I'm igneel fire dragon." " But you are human " said lucy ." Actually we are in human forms dear" said blue haired. Lucy looked at her she was beautiful and said "Are you grandneey " blue haied looked at her surprised and asked her " How did you know?" "Well …you look like wendy. " lucy said "You know wendy" said grandneey." Yes I was with her in guild, by the I know natsu and gajeel too".igneel and metallicana looked surprised and asked her about how they are. Lucy told them that three of them are still looking for them. After that she told them how guild member ignored them. Igneel looked sadly at her and ranting '_hes going to show him'. _While metallicana and grandneey looked happy listening about there kid safety.

Then each dragon decided her teach all types of dragonslaying powers. Stella shown her way to her room, as they walk inside room, lucy stare at her room seeing how huge it was. There was living room , kictchen ,bedroom ,huge bathroom , studu room and library. Lucy decided to fresh up herself and then go to sleep as later day there was going to be ceremony of becoming herself queen of realm and then training with dragons.

Meanwhile In Fairy Tail –

Master Makarov was disappointed with his guild member , he has lost one of his child from his guild because of stupidity of other members. He decided to wait for wendy , gajeel , laxus and raijij tribe to tell about lucy left guild. After two to three days when they came back from mission he announced to whole guild. Guild was rowdy as ever, wendy and gajeel and raijinshuu tribe was curious why lucy is not coming to guild, lucy was like her elder sister. "I wonder if lucy-nee is ok… " said wendy in sad and worried tone gajeel was going to say but was cut off by masters voice. Master Makarov was standing on second floor and said " Listen up brats." Whole guild gave attention to master's word as they became silent and master continued " Today because of your spudity one of my child left guild. Yes 3 days before Lucy left guild and she's not going to come back ". Guild was silent when lisanna said "isn't that nice, now our guild will be never weak because of that bitch ". **_Slap_**….Everybody looked at the direction of voice…wendy slap lisanna. Natsu came toward wendy and asked " whats wrong with you wendy…why did you do that ". Wendy said " she was insulting lucy-nee." " she didn't say anything wrong…lucy was weak and because of her our guild always looked weak". Wendy started fighting with natsu and natsu charged towards wendy but smashed by master's huge hand. "It was all your fault bunny-girl left guild…you all ignored her for 6 months then Team Natsu kicked out her from team, she gone solo missions for 6month coming injured from every mission and you bastards didn't gave her any response…bunny girl is strong so don't call her weak you scums ".said gajeel punching natsu's face . Master Makarov stop gajeel and wendy and said " Lucy don't want you to fight with them…..it will only hurt her disobeying her last words.". " It wasn't our fault lucy left guild" said erza continued by gray " she hurt lisanna….she almost kill her."

"Lucy didn't do anything to lisanna " said master in serious toned as he continued " when lisanna got attacked guild was at mission she only happened to next day when lisanna got injured….and do you think lucy could hurt her nakama her only family". Lisanna said "then do you think I am lying to you master". "yes lisanna…..you hurt yourself and put all name on lucy so that you could have natsu to you and you lied whole guild about lucy ". said laxus. "what the hell you talking laxus…..why would lisanna do such thing" said natsu " Laxus is not lying natsu, it is true lisanna lied to us…..isnt it lisanna" said master in disappointment. Lisanna started to cry mumbling '_sorry '_. Guild looked shocked by lisanna's doing, that's when mira came and slap her sister's face ang asked " why did you do it lisanna". lisanna replied "I was jealous of lucy…natsu only talked about her that lucy was this and lucy do that on there mission,so I wanted to get rid of her….when I came back from edolas I heard lucy was going to confess natsu and I knew natsu would say 'yes ' so I told natsu to kickout of her team so shewont be able to go near natsu ". Natsu looked shocked at what lisanna told them , he was shamed on himself that how he hurt lucy listening to lisanna , then he went running outside guild telling he is going to lucy's apartment. Whole guild became silent thinking what they had done. Gray , erza , happy run behind natsu …wendy was crying and gajeel was comforting that's when levy came to gajeel and wendy and gajeel became angry and shooed her from him, levy was shocked to see gajeel becoming angry at her. That's when guild became depressed stop there daily routines.

In lucy's apartment with Team Natsu ( Natsu's POV)

I came to lucys apartment through window and sensed that her scent was gone not only from her apartment but magnolia ; I looked of her in every bedroom but she was not there. As erza and gray came in I toilthem we were late , lucy was gone ; she left magnolia. Erza sat beside her tea table, gray on sofa and I lay on her soft bed , it made calm as I thought how much lucy loved me and I fell for lisanna and her lying words. I just said ' come back lucy' in my mind. Glancing each and every corner of room brought memories back of mine and _my lucy_…..wait my lucy, what the hell is happening to me. I thought in mind as I saw white paper on table ; I got up from bed and saw it was a letter, letter of lucy to guild. I told erza and gray that lucy wrote us a letter . " lets go to guild and read it" said erza as we made our way to guild.

As we came in guild I said"lucy wrote a letter for us , we found at her apartment ". and handed to master so he can read it. Master cleared his voice and started –

Dear Fairy Tail,

Guys I want to thank you all for taking care of me uptil now. Actually I didn't wanted to write a letter but feelings inside me hurt me lot so I just wrote it in a letter. I am really sorry for being weak and showing guild weakness because of me.

Master I want to thank you or for being other father to me as for laxus for being like older brother. Gajeel , lily, wendy and raijin tribe thank you for being with me in my hard time when guild ignore me and gajeel please tell your feelings to levy. Most important thing don't get angry on guild or Team Natsu because of me living guild you guys had done so much for me and gajeel take care of wendy. As for cana you should tell gildarts about you am sure he will listen to you and accept it. Juvia….well I just want to tell you that I'm not your love rival ,gray is like older brother for me and gray give juvia a chance, she really does love and if you don't response her feelings she is going to taken away by lyon. Levy-chan as I promised you ,I completed novel and kept in my apartment on my study table.

Erza you were like elder sister to me or as a role model of mine even though you ingnored me my mind didn't change about you. Mira-san…. Just like erza you were also like my elder sister or mother figure for me and your strawberry milk-shake taste best in whole earthland.

Lisanna I want say that you just misunderstood me, I really didn't attacked you that…I don't know why did you say everyone about me like that but I don't really think its your fault and please take care of natsu and don't let him be destructive in mission it is really very hard for master to give answer to magic council.

And lastly for natsu you….you are dense idiot in whole earthland. I really loved you very much but it seems like you don't had any feelings for…when you kicked me out of team and when you said you and lisanna dating it hurt me very much but I was happy to see you happy. I was happy atleast you understood lisanna feelings. But now…..now I hate you natsu and next time when you see me you will see stronger lucy and I my hatred toward Fairy Tail. I always loved you guys , you were my nakama and I always thougth you as my family…..but you all proved me wrong.

Good –bye Fairy Tail.

Your lovingly and unlucky,

Lucy Heartfilia.

(still natsu POV)

I was on my knees crying , Lucy loved me and naw she left…..she was right I am dense idiot. I glanced over lisanna face she looked down feeling guilty for what she had done and saying how did lucy said it was not her fault when it was actually her fault. I just said in my mind 'Lucy please come back ….i love you too ,so please come back to me .' with that I went back to lucy's apartment hoping she would come back to Fairy Tail….come back to me.

Meanwhile with lucy –

Lucy was now qneen of dragon's realm and was training hard with all dragons. And training lasted for 3 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Last chapter….

Lucy was now queen of dragon's realm and was training hard with all dragons. And training lasted for 3 years.

* * *

Present time-

Three Year Time Skip –

A blond haired figured known as Lucy Heartfilia stood in forest near her her mansion, she now looked beautiful, little taller and more curveous body. She teleported herself to Earthland from Dragon Realm, she started to walk towards her house, thinking about her training with dragons. Dragons decided to make her elemental dragonslayer ; they all taught her there dragon magic.

First training was with Igneel; he taught her fire dragonslayer which was quick learned by her after all she saw natsu's fighting moves but her fire was more stronger than natsu's. Other than that igneel asked her about natsu and she told him hoe natsu broke her heart , igneel was very disappointed and sametime angry on natsu and always blabbling about killing natsu for what he had done to lucy. When lucy told igneel how she was ignored by natsu and not by gajeel; he put forest on fire, thanks to grandeeny she smashed igneel with her paws and lucy noted that never praised gajeel or metalicana in front of igneel.

Next was metalicana , he was same as gajeel rough, rude but with soft side for her. When lucy told him that gajeel didn't ignored her he was proud of his his and cursing fire breathe. Metalicana taught her iron dragon magic which was more powerful than gajeel's . After knowing eachother lucy knew that where did gajeel got his song 'shoo-bee-doo-bop' from and made mental note never sing in front of metalicana.

While training with grandeeny was normal as lucy thought. Grandeeny was nice and caring person person just like wendy, lucy saw that every dragonslayer was carbon copy of there dragons except for natsu's betrayal didn't match to igneel's personality. Grandeeny taught lucy each and every healing magic which she didn't taught wendy; she told lucy next when she will meet wendy she would teach wendy her healing techniques which lucy gladly promised her she would teach her as wendy was like a sister to her. Grandneey was very happy to see her wendy has such caring sister. Other than that grandeeny was was vey angry dragon when she saw fighting between igneel and gajeel.

Other dragons such as Raiden – lighting dragon was strict but caring; lucy reminded him as laxus , even though laxus wasn't trained by dragon but the lacrima inside him showed like raiden . Then it was auqa – water dragon , snowy –ice and snow dragon , gaia - earth dragon they all taught her there magic.(Gaia is greek word for earth).

Weissologia and Skiadrum told her about her mother that how did she gave her life to save both of them. They told her about there sons and told her that they told there kids to slay them so that they become powerful dragonslayers but unfortunately they was saved by there mother. They taught her light and shadow dran magic.

Then was stella, she taught lucy about star magic, heavenly body magic , teleportation and more spells other than urano metoria. Stella was became motherly figure to lucy and decided to call her 'mom'; she trained lucy with her zodiac keys and now she can call her all spirits at same time. Now lucy had all 13 keys ( yukino will have other magic) with dragons keys and celestial king spirit key. Zodiac keys were golden coloured, celestial spirit king key was glass transperant coloured and dragon keys were like crystal and transperant coloured.

And lastly was Acnologia ; he was cold and he hated humans. At first he hated lucy act cold ans strict when he trained her but slowly he was was feeling warm by her side , she reminded him of 'Layla'. He was layla's foster father;he remembered how caring and cheerful was layla, she was the one who made him lively and warm his heart but when she died he was back to his past form….he started to hate human , dragons he hated whole world and so he lived alone in forest, never joined with other dragons . this changed when lucy came and days later he accepted her as his foster daughter as her mind and looks looked like layla. He just thought that his dauther – layla came back to him. He became very possessive about her and then dragons would teased him father complex toward lucy.

Now lucy was very strong and whenever she used any dragon magic her hair and eyes changed colour like – when she used fire dragonslaying her hair and eyes change in red colour, for iron magic it would be grey-black colour, sky dragonslaying – blue, light and lightening magic- pale yellow, shadow and black magic would be black , celestial-golden , ice/snow-white and earth was brown.

As lucy thinking she stood front of her house, she decided tocome back to Earthland and she left kingdom into stella's hand knowing she would take good care it and trusted her duty until she come back. Lucy still remember the sad faces of dragon and crying face of her daddy Acnologia when she was waving good-bye and return to back Earthland.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Its been 3 years I came back to Earthland ,it feels so good to come back and it had been 3 years I will be seeing any humans. But should I do now…..Ha! I should join a guild; but which one ,Blue Pegasus…No way there are Trimens and weird ichiya would be sniff her scent ,Lamiya Scale having creepy master and jura, Mermaid Heel is full of girls it would be boring, Quatra ceberus is for only mens and sabertooth…Great! Sabertooth will be perfect and they are Fairy's rival. This is going to be good and I should write a letter to master, wendy, gajeel, laxus and raijin tribe….they must be worried. But for now Sabertooth I am coming.

As I was in house packing my things I called virgo to keep and backpack in celestial worlds and she vanished to back celestial world and I started to walk to train station for sabertooth guild. As I was walking towards train station I found something by roadside near tree, there was blood so I decided to check on it. When I got near tree my eyes saddened. I found an golden fur exceed severed injuried; I saw that it was still breathing so I healed with my powers but it was still unconscious so I took him in my arms and headed to train station buyed two clover town where sabertooth was locted. I was seated on my seat exceed still in my arms when it started to regain consciousness, when it fully opened his eyes, he looked at the surroundings and then at me. He got frighten when he looked at me with his big blue eyes, I decided to speak, "hi, I am lucy heartfilia. I found you on roadside by tree; I healed your wounds so no need to get worried." Exceed started to cry and replied "my name is jack. Thank you for saving me. " I started to petting him and asked "how did you got injured." With that jack replies me "I was roaming in this town with my mommy and daddy, then there was huge fight in on the road some bad mages where hurting people and throwing bombs on them and my mommy and daddy saved me but we got hit by one of the bomb.i didn't got much injured but my parents died saving me "and he started to cry for his mother again. I looked at him and said " hey its okay ,don't cry…look if you want I can be your mommy. You can stay with me." jack looked at me with teary eyes and said " Really…I can call you mommy and you will never leave me right." I softly smile at him nodded her head. Jack rub his teary eyes and smile and smile at me and started to jump up and down joyfully. Then later time I told jack everything from fairy tail to dragon realm and told him we are heading to sabertooth to join there guild after 3-4 hours we reach clover town so I pick up my bag and jack cuddling in my arms and headed to Sabertooth. As we were in fornt of guild's door we could here people noises from inside guild; then I opened doors and there was pure silence in guild until a purple haired girl came to me and said "what is fairy doing here" I rplied her " I am no more fairy. I left fairy tail tail 3 years ago now where is your master office, me and my exceed wants to join guild". Then she said "weaklings are not allowed here" I gritted my teeth in annoyance and said "then why are even you here" with that she thrown a punch towards me but I dogde myself and teleported behind her and gave lucy kick to her from which she fell unconscious on the floor and guild members started murmuring in themselves how did there lady lost or master is going to be angry on the blondie; I gave them shot of glare and they shut up there mouth and again there was silence in whole guild then two males came front, one of them was blonde and other was raven haired, I knew who were they so start to broke the silence and spoke before they could " Sting Eucliff and Rouge Cheney sons of Weissologia and Skiadrum". They kept staring at me with wide big eyes until my exceed jack spoke "you know them mommy" then both sting and rouge came towards us and asked "do you know us and how do you know about our dragons" I sigh and said "well…..i know you ...no…i mean your dragons, now anyone can tell me where is your guild master or does you keep a new member waiting like this" "do you thing that you can fool us telling about you know our dragons…. blondie" said sting so I replied to him "you know that you are a blondie too". "we didn't got your answer fairy-san"said rouge I told him "I am no more fairy so stop saying fairy to me. name is lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And about your dragons if you want to believe the then believe it otherwise don't ….and I thought I would let you meet your parents. It looks like we need to find the guild master on our own jack". With that lucy and jack went straight to second floor's room which sign 'office'. Sting and rouge just stand there, body stunned and eyes widened when lucy said she would let them see their dragons but how didn't they got killed by there owned hand when they returned from there lost thought they saw lucy was not in front of them and saw her going in masters office.

* * *

Inside Master jiemma's office

Normal POV

Lucy knocked and opened door and saw there was man sitting on chair with bunch of papers on table. Master looke up at lucy as she came in and asked her "who are you and what did you came in here". " my name is lucy heartfilia and me and my exceed jack wants to join your guild…..i used to be in fairy tail guild 3 years ago; I am celestial mage and elemental dragonslayer". Master jiemma amused when he heard lucys magic and he just asked her were did she want her mark. Lucy showed her shoulder blade and told him to give yellow colour mark; as master jiemma gave her a mark it was not in yellow colour but it changed in rainbow coloured. Master jiemma's eyes widened as he looked at lucy's mark, he never saw such thing then lucy told her it was because of her magic then he gave another mark on jack's backside in blonde colour.

Then lucy and master jiemma came out of office and announced " welcome our new member of sabertooth. Lucy Heartfilia" and gone back in his office babbling about paper work. When lucy came down she saw sting and rouge coming towards her and she knew why were they coming.

* * *

Sorry for late update guys…but I'll try to update next chapter soon.

Ja-ne….


End file.
